


Loving Peter Pan

by Arisprite



Series: The Doumeki Family Storybook [1]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda messed up marriage relationship, M/M, but hopeful ending, of a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the worst reason to get married. A few glimpses of Doumeki and Kohane's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Peter Pan

Tsuyuri brought it up. 

“We’re both in love with Peter Pan,” she said, and Doumeki closed his eyes. Because, in the English fairy tale, Wendy got to leave Neverland, and she only saw Peter again at the end of her life. Doumeki saw Watanuki every day, and Neverland was a shop he brought regular groceries to. 

“What’s your solution.” His voice was flat. She looked solemn, a woman now and so instead of a somber child, she just looked like one of many grave adults. Including himself. 

“You and I will die. And he’ll be alone.” 

It was the truth, and so an arrangement was met. 

.

One night, lying naked and huddled in separate blankets, Tsuyuri brought it up again. 

“We don’t have to do it this way,” she whispered, laying under her covers, hair mussed and face pale as usual. The opposite of passion. She wasn’t offended, she wasn’t upset. She was business-like. It was Doumeki who was shaking. “There are other ways to conceive.” 

Doumeki was struck with how unfair this was. To her, to him. To Watanuki. To their future children, the ones they were trying to bring into existence, with little more than fondness and a legal document between them. His ring glinted off his finger, and he moved his left hand back under the blankets. 

“I’m sorry,” Doumeki replied. “I’ll try again.” 

Doumeki was embarrassed when he harshly whispered Watanuki’s name. Tsuyuri said ‘Kimihiro’ moments later, and they shared a wistful glance that was somehow more connecting that anything else they’d tried that night, before Tsuyuri laughed. 

.

Nine months later, a child was deposited into his arms. A small, lively, girl. Doumeki looked at Tsuyuri, tired on the hospital bed, and wondered how many more times they’d do this, before the future felt secure. Then, his eyes were drawn back to the baby, mewling up at him. 

She was dark haired, like him, and her eyes were grey blue. He was told that was just newborn eye color, but they looked like her mother’s. He poked at her, and an impossibly tiny hand flailed and then grasped his finger, and little pink lips made ‘ah, ah, ah,’ sounds. 

Something in his chest, something that had been darkened, and tangled, by years of heartbreak, and hurting, seemed to loosen. A different place, separate from the one that still - illogically, painfully - loved Watanuki, opened, and reached out. This was his child, his daughter. Someone to love. Someone who only asked for his love, and nothing more. 

He swallowed, and met Tsuyuri’s eyes again. She smiled. The mother of his child. If nothing else, he could care for her like that. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, hoarsely. 

Tsuyuri smiled, soft, and knowing like she did. 

“Thank you, Shizuka.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my lunch, after the dialogue started assaulting my brain on the drive home. If the drive had been any longer, I would have pulled over, I promise you. 
> 
> Also, there was a post on tumblr forever ago about Doumeki and Kohane both calling out Watanuki's name during sex. I don't know where it went, but it was definitely on my mind when I wrote the middle part.


End file.
